User talk:Parax.
Hi, welcome to Mario Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Clay Mario page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:19, 18 August 2009 Hello!! Hello there Shade Link! I have seen your work thus far, and I am in AWE! You sir are an incredible writer, and I hope and pray that you continue to edit here. As we speak, I plan on adopting this wiki, making me the leader, and I plan to promote you upon my promotion. You are an outstanding editor and a very creative man, and I hope that you continue to help the Mario Fanon Wiki grow in its early years. The best thing about being an early arrival is that you can establish core continuity that everyone else will end up conforming to. For example, if you were to write a nation next door to the Mushroom Kingdom, it would permanently hold that spot on the map, and everyone else would have to conform to its continuity. PLEASE continue granting us your brilliance on this site, your Parax article was amazing! Very well done, a High Quality Article! I love the infobox! Honestly, I will promote you, and I hope you continue editing full-time! PLEASE, I need you! Sincerely, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Do you remember "Paper Mario's Thousand Year Door"? If so, do you remember Twilight Town( )? How about the Twilighters( and Doopliss( )? If you do, I've given Twilight Town and its outlying areas their own nation with a president! It's the only country in the Mario Realm (as of now) to have a president, as opposed to a king. RE: Question and Other Things It's a long story, but I'll try and sum it up. In the Christian Bible, demons are the henchmen of Lucifer, AKA Satan or the Devil. Scripture tells about demons, and how they are all 100% evil. Parax, being a good guy, can't be a demon (though he can be a wraith, a mischievious and/or evil spirit, huge difference). Also, demons, being the henchmen of Satan, are also banned from appreciation or respect in the Christian faith, of which I adhere to as my religion. Utilization of demons is slightly offenseive and a bit insulting to me as a Christian, and I assure you that there are more Christians who would agree with me on that. For my sake, and for my religion's sake, we simply can't allow demons here. I apologize for the lack of an explanation prior to this and hope you are not angry at this decision. For the list of laws or adherences, please see Project:Doctrine. Since you're going to be an administrator by Monday (if I get to adopt the site), feel free to view and tweak it as deemed neccessary. If there is anything you specifically view as a direct insult to your beliefs, you can ban it with a justified reason. I hope you are not upset at this, and I pray that you continue to edit here, because you are a brilliant editor. I look forward to seeing Lord Boo! Also, I'm leaving on vacation today, so I may not be able to upgrade the site and promote you until Monday, unless Wikia successfully lets me adopt the site by noon today. I hope you continue editing the Mario Fanon Wiki. When are you going to write Lord Boo? I like him already (great recoloring, by the way!). Did you know that the last time a black Boo existed was in 1999, from Super Mario Brothers Deluxe for the Game Boy Color? Just a little fun trivia for you. Before I even have to respond, Lord is simply a title, not a holy item, though Jesus is called "Lord" frequently. As such, the phrase Lord can be used as often as you want, in any way you want, and at any time of your choosing. Lord Boo is awesome, in my opinion, and I would like to see him come to fruition. Parax is also a really, REALLY good article, and when the assessment scales get imported, he will be an HQA (High Quality Article) of the highest degree. You sir are a GENIUS. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 15:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Categories My apologies for that error. I can't assure you if it won't happen again, but I will try my best to read for better context and to prevent future errors. :) --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: I'm applying for adoption, per Master Catherine's request, on the Project:Requests for adminship page. Please express support for me! I still plan on promoting you because of your brilliance and skill on this site, by the way. I am a man of my word and I gave you my word on the promotion. ---- The page should be available now, Shade: Project:Requests for adminship. :) --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Star Wars I really doubt that it would fit on this site without either a Mario point-of-view or a rewrite to make it applicable here (like changing alins to Shroobs and what-not). I really don't know what to do on the situation. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Requests Yes, that's a good idea. Here are my ideas for the subject. *Like you said, IP Addresses can not vote. *There can be an unlimited number of any position, though it must be extensively earned (like you've done) and Bureaucrat promotions are hard to come by. We do not demote active admins. *You can never have too many rollbacks. That's all I have so far. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 12:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Rights Shade, I'll just have to wait. Eventually, I'll get promoted, and eventually, once I am promoted, so will you. The Staff will promote me when they're ready, I'm afraid, so it may be ANOTHER thirty days before THAT... so hang in there, be paitient! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Rights Seeing as the site is small and unexpansive, I couldn't agree more. However, and I have said this many times, I lack authority in that, and I just have to wait for the Master Staff to decide and promote me. Once they promote me, I'll promote you, and you would then manage the site locally, since I personally think you can handle it way better than me. I'm all tied up over at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Plus, you seem to have a million and one ideas for this place, like I do. My number one priority here is setting up a framework for policies, ratings, cleanliness, etc. etc., and importing what the site needs, such as templates, categories, etc. After that, I would focus on outreach and advertising, trying to get new users in. I'm normally a leader and editor, not a founder. I want to build the wiki and write characters and politics and such, but there is not anything to build on. We have the Mushroom Kingdom, but no real framework. The founders and pioneers of a fanon wiki usually lay down guidelines and statues for the rest of the community to follow afterwards, like a house. There are base/core articles that everyone else deviates and links from, etc. Getting something started is my worst skill. I can only build on what exists. Take President Marvin, for instance. His portrait is edited. If I tried drawing it by hand, it would look awful. I'm an editor, not a builder, and that's the problem. In short, the wiki needs to get rolling for edits to happen. We need geniuses like you to lay the basics for the site. I only know how to expand, not build. However, none of this can ever happen if we don't get promoted! Like you said, folks are vandalizing and blanking, and we need some leadership and rights! Of course, I have already done what the Staff allowed me to do. You see, I have a bumpy history with them. They won't let me just come and adopt a site like a normal person. I'm a strong leader and a harsh one at times (like my pervious position on the CPW), so I must pass through miles and miles of Red Tape. The staff clearly told me to put up a request for adminship, get a lot of "for" votes, and wait. I am bound by promise to wait, so wait I must. Now, if you think it's time to do it, you can ask them to come by and do the promoting, but I'm forbidden by the Staff to do anything else. Seriously, I am compeltely forbidden because they don't trust me and fear "drama". I'm locked in miles and miles of red tape. I hope they get around to it soon, or we'll never take off. Your Friend, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 19:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Message on Catherine's Page Hi, I saw you left a message on Catherine's page. I am a new member of the Community Team, and can help you with the rights. Please let me know who the user is that is requesting the bureaucrat rights, and I can look into adding them. Also, for Zelda Fanon, are you interested in acquiring rights there? If not, you should suggest for someone else to apply for them on the Adoption page. Thanks for all your work! Cheers, --Sarah (talk 00:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dark where? Mind making a page for the Dark Land? I would do it but... YOU RULE AT MAKING PAGES MAN! I need it for my fanon, Mario and Luigi: The Goomba Rebellion. Thanks man. Sincerely, the 23:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, pretty much just like you did the Mushroom Kingdom page. Meh, I'll do what you said, but later. I have work to do on my main project, Metroid Avenger. lol, I like making fanon. 23:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Beatdown! You know how you're kinda working on the Basketball game? Can you help me with this one? I've run out of ideas.... And I need someone to program it. If I have the wrong person, please direct me to someone else. Really all I need is someone to give me ideas for characters 'n' stuff. Thanks man, 23:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shade. I owe you one. 23:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Not to self, fix sig. RE: Deletion Done and done! Every item in "canidates for deletion" have been properly dealt with. If there is anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Have your cathedrals got the buttress? † 16:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I'm still waiting for my bureaucracy, so that I can promote you! Youtube On your page, Parax, you have a list of Youtube Videos. Most fiction/fanon Wikis don't allow Videos to be on their Main Pages, only on their User Pages. I need to know if the muisic is Parax's favorite Music. If they are favorite Music, put them on your User Page. If they are Parax's favorite Music, make links to youtube of them and label them. Example: Bowser Jr's theme from Super Mario Galaxy - Click Here —Super (Republic Holovision) 00:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: I HATE Shy Guys, but I had this username for a long time so I want to keep it please. Shy Guys Suck 14:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I know it isn't, but I like it just the way it is and it isn't a cuss word username so sorry. Shy Guys Suck 14:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I used to be a vandal, but I learned it was wrong. The reason I nagged for sysop powers is because the wiki needed serious work. What did they say? They said you have to first go through the system. BTW what is the system? Shy Guys Suck 12:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for complementing my edits. :) and thank you again for joining us Shade Link. XD Shy Guys Suck 12:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Question! Can I use Parax in my game? -Vroom999 11:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Inactivity Okay. You tell me what I need to do and I will do it post-haste! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) PROUD TRUSTEE OF THE MARIO FANON WIKI! Visit me on the CPFW - CHARLES KENNETH JONES; 1935-2010 - REST IN PEACE † 22:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deletion There you go, my good man! All of the articles marked for deletion have been deleted. :D If there is anything else you need, anything at all, please don't hesitate to contact me! Your friend, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) PROUD TRUSTEE OF THE MARIO FANON WIKI! Visit me on the CPFW - CHARLES KENNETH JONES; 1935-2010 - REST IN PEACE † 19:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I don't like the Idea of a Picture of Parax on every Featured Article. It doesn't seem fair for the rest of the Featured Articles. Plus, what happened to the rest of the Nominations? They need to put back up because they should have to be Featured Articles. Plasmius Do you mind if I use Plasmius as someone Cody Tran has defeated? contact usually on irc (freenode, usually #wikia-clubpenguin, or #wikia-cpfw) as prism or something along the lines of that - no accounts elsewhere alsom ts usually goes on cpfw irc --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 20:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) but uh dude Why make two, though? :/ 1. Well, yes, it does, because rather than it being a coincidence, Clay Mario knew about Fantendo and made a new Nintendo Fanon wiki so that he could be a bureaucrat on it. He's a childish little prick, I knew him myself. We haven't been rivals in years, I haven't even talked to anyone here since two summers ago... I had assumed this place was dead. I'm not going to edit here, though, sorry, there's no sense in editing two wikis with the same topic. :) bye :) ... Um, yeah. I actually do it on purpose... if you want I guess I can stop. Katrina the Rich Girl 22:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Cody Tran My article, Cody Tran, is now up for nomination as a featured article. Please Vote now! ;) CoolHungryYoshi *CoolHungryYoshi has been blocked, but I still have one question: Should we delete the article HungryYoshi Games, Inc.. We shouldn't delete the User's Articles, but what about his company page? *Oh yeah, I think we should put a page on Editting help for new Users. We should take the text from the Sandbox on Editting (not the rest), and make it into it's own page. *The Policies we have state rules and recommendations. We should create a new page called Mario Fanon Wiki:Basic Formatting. We can add on to the advise as long as we keep the Basic Ideas. HEY hey you why did you delete a whole load of information on my article (Super Smash Bros Smackdown)?!!!!! IM SuperSilver, AND IM GOANNA TO DESTROY SUPERSONIC!! 15:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my computer does this thing where it logs me out after i start editing 20:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be an administrator? Do you? ----Clay Mario 22:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) More characters? Will add more Mario/Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong Racing/Yoshi/Wario characters so Shade Link will be very happy. 98.168.208.42 is me (who forgot to log in). Don't touch his (my) edits. Please, come to any fanon wikis, thank you. I am not vandalising, those artworks were stolen from Fantendo and Maria, Luise and Morton Koopa Sr. are stolen characters. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 09:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Eltario is not vandalizing. He is removing stolen images. Ones me and my friend Arend work our asses off making. We do not appreciate theives. -Wikispeed Leave Message Hi. Thanks for making sure there was a public discussion before making your adoption request. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:38, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Please ban User:Mattrox2018 and his sock User:Mattrocks2018, he was recently banned from Fantendo for stealing, flaming and trolling and now hes stealing our pages, consoles and artwork. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 13:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Name *Is it possible to change the name of this wiki? *I believe Super Mario Fanon is a better name because it doesn't have the "Wiki" in it, many other wikis don't have it in their name like Star Wars Fanon, Fantendo, Nintendopedia, Wookiepedia, and Userpedia. *OK. *We have a problem: The main page is still set to Mario Fanon Wiki:Main Menu even though it's at Super Mario Fanon:Main Menu. You need to change the Main Page to where it is now, or the wiki will consider it as a normal page and the recent activity bar on the right will be placed there. I don't know how to set the main page IF I even can. Meanwhile, the recent activity bar is still on the Main Page. The redirect will keep the upper left corner link operational, which also needs to be changed; I think I can change the picture. Thanks for making my page normal again! Policy *I believe that we should insert a rule stating that editing other peoples' pages without permission is not allowed. I also think that we should have a monthly poll on the Recent Activity Page where Users can decide the question. *Can you check the contribs for Mario Baseball Charged!? It seems be continuously changed by an IP, not the author. Hey! Hey,I like your ideas on charters.I have many fake charters from things of well,inculding Flames,Wolvez,Taco and many more!I mostly write about charters from movies,games or books.I also enjoy writing book series.As you can see,I have fan fictions on my blog here and on Wolves of the Beyond wiki.Bye,Parax! Koopalings Rule Forever! 18:49, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey!Thanks.I'm now writing a fan-fiction called Un-Boo.It's about Lemmy who,along with his siblings,are borad on a rainy day.Lemmy then gets an idea to try to survive the world 7 boo house.Everyone thinks it's a bad idea,But Lemmy begs his siblings to listen.However,They end up all getting freaked out by the first boo they see but are then trapped in the haunted house. Koopalings Rule Forever! 18:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Um... Um....How do you make Siggies?I really want mine in light blue. Koopalings Rule Forever! 19:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ty Ty for the help! Koopalings Rule Forever! help! pinga bird will block me forever! )-_: user68.222.51.83 Zelda Fan Realm Herro Rello, peoples!!! I am User:WikiBuilder1147, the co-founder and admin of the Zelda Fan Realm wiki. We hope to affiliate with the Mario Fanon Wiki, and other fanon wikis related to other Nintendo games. I have already posted this on User:Animal Crossing Leader's page, but he redirected me to another admin's page, so I chose here because you (User:Parax.) are more active. :3 Anyway, I hope you accept our request to affiliate with you and that we can collaborate in the future! WikiBuilder1147 12:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Hey you violated the new constitution by deleting my blog post! It was made because I won the User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/Super Mario Fanon Presidential Election. So I am now officially the President of Super Mario Fanon. You're the president. Then how come it says that your just an administrator A president is the head of the Excecuive Branch which means they sign bills into law. Do you do that? You seem to have more Legislative Powers The conquest of Fantendo Okay you can stay in power. But I have an idea. How about Super Mario Fanon conquers the Empire of Fantendo. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer But Fantendo unfairly banned me in January so I want revenge on Fantendo. Here is what Super Mario Fanon will do. They will invade the wiki by vandalizing articles and blog posts as well as flaming the administrators there. Then any fantendo users who oppose the New Super Mario Fanon empire will be banned. Is that a plan? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Vote now on the User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/Mega bones should be banned for User:Megabbones to be banned. He vandalizes articles and spams. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer How come we don't have a poll when banning a user on this wiki? Administrator Promotion I know I will NOT be President of Super Mario Fanon but as a reward for NOT vandalizing for a while, reverting edits, and delete tagging Super Mario World, I should become an administrator here. So promote me to become an administrator. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer User:Ultimate Mario Gamer On the Bowser Jr. article I reverted an edit there. I also saved Toadster's life from the evil Plasmius. I should get a privilege for saving someone's life I created a wiki called Ultimate Mario Fanon wiki where I became the president. Vote now on User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/Unification with Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki for this wiki to unite with Ultimate Mario Fanon wiki. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer When the wiki's merge the main page of super mario Fanon will be replaced with a page that will have a link to Ultimate Mario Fanon's main page and Super Mario Fanon will be renamed Ultimate Mario Fanon Merge. I'll make you Vice President of Ultimate Mario Fanon if you agree to the merge. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Muahahhahahahahhahah!!!! *You do realize ^this^ evil laugh above was written by Ultimate Mario Gamer right? ::No, he's a guy from another one of the wikis I work on. He wanted a link to here, which one of the users gave out. >_>-- 01:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Hhmm. I must have seen the history of this page wrong. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer You should ban the user who did that evil laugh. It is clear that he is here to cause trouble. :Said user has done nothing malicious or against the rules; a ban is not necessary.-- 22:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *But he did an evil laugh which indicates that he plans to do something bad. ::Not only is that not a rulebreaker, but you're basing a ban reason off of an assumption spawned from someone "laughing evilly". This isn't how users are banned.-- 22:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *It indicates that he is going to break the rules ::Once again, you are basing a conclusion on assumptions. He's "laughing evilly" not because he wants to insinuate that he's going to break the rules, but because he wanted me to link him to this wiki; someone else did so. He's "laughing evilly" because he is joking.-- 23:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer And HEY you deleted Ultimate Mario Fanon:Ultimate Mario Gamer which is a page that is territory of my wiki! :Why do you talk like wikis are countries or empires? Your page was irrelevant to the wiki, which doesn't have "territory" (no wiki has "territory", they're encyclopedias, not nations), and was thus deleted.-- 23:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Wikis do have territory. Do you consider pages territory of a wiki? UMG Presidential election why do you say that ultimate mario gamer wants to take revenge on fantendo? did they do anything bad? (sorry im new to the site)Koopajrboy (talk) 23:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) also ive been reading that he wants to merge his own wiki with this, but what would be the benefits?Koopajrboy (talk) 00:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ban User:Dentface Ban Dentface. He vandalized my talk page. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer :How exactly is writing "Teehee" on your talk page vandalism? He's just another person I know from another wiki who happens to be watching this conversation. Maybe he finds your belief that wikis are "empires" amusing.-- 00:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) *Because it has nothing to do with anything. I asked him on his Talk Page "What does Tehee mean?" and he answered "It means Tehee". So he is Spamming. Spammers deserve a ban. *Tehee is spamming because it is un-related to the topic. *Dentface suddenly randomly declared war on me. Can I have permission to go to war with Dentface since he is causing trouble with me? *How is Dentface declaring war "Joking". He probably plans to murder me. *Dentface said that he likes to shoot rainbow rabbits at people. He is probably referring to shooting me with a gun. *I'll call the police just in case Okay now I understand he won't kill me but he still will probably flame me or vandalize my profile or something like that. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer On my wiki, how do I promote a user to become an administrator? Is there a button or something? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer On my wiki, how do I get rid of Message Walls and replace them with regular Talk Pages? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Help! There is a user named Arend vandalizing my wiki. How do I ban him? Important message Don't listen to Ultimate Mario Gamer, I'm the goodness myself. He's only making the wiki to showcase his own propaganda and edits the truth. Believe me, he was a real harassment, bother and nuisance at Fantendo, the wiki where I come from. Just take a look at his contributions: *as an IP *as UMG And he continues to harass us, believing one day to conquer Fantendo. Can you believe how nuts he is? When you tell him how to block someone, he'll ban me unfairly for like an infinity. So please think about what you're doing. Arend (talk) Hmm, true. Honestly, I don't care as much, but his grudge (especially one against me) is so strong that I get dragged in or something. But I'll think something about it, I guess. But I wanted to let you know about the things about UMG in case you didn't know about his past on Fantendo. Arend (talk) Don't listen to Arend Arend is causing Magor trouble and vandalism on my wiki. So I need to know how to ban him. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer On my wiki how do I change the background? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I am allready an administrator, BUROCRAT, and president of my wiki. And on my wiki, I'm doing great at all those jobs. For for on my wiki, I've banned 3 users that were vandalizing my wiki, User:Arend, User:Koopajrboy, and ultimatemariofanonwiki/User:PabloDePablo. Since I do good on my wiki that means I would do good here too. So I should become an administrator. Also wait a second. Earlier you said that you're the president of this wiki. That can't be true. You're not the founder. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Arend WAS vandalizing. He made an article that was criticizing me. Also What happened to the founder of Super Mario Fanon? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Well although not vandalism, Criticizing me is trolling. Also did the founder die or did he just quit? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer With your permission can I edit Mario? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer But he IS Evil and Communist. He is dressed in Red and also has the communist hat and a Joseph Stalin Mustache. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Nonononono! I just want to edit Mario right now and show the users here what he truly is. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I planned on Ultimate Mario Fanon that Tomorrow I will become Emperor of the Ultimate Interwiki Empire by creating Ultimate Sonic Fanon Wiki, Ultimate Legend of Zelda Fanon Wiki, Ultimate Pokemon Fanon Wiki, Ultimate Star Wars Fanon Wiki, Ultimate Lord of the Rings Fanon Wiki, and Ultimate Harry Potter Fanon Wiki. Do you want to become Vice Chairman of the Administration of The Ultimate Interwiki Empire? Hey. I found out that you're an admin on Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. Please Unblock me. Ultimate Mario Gamer unfairly Blocked me for a month Just because I complained about my previous Block. Please Unblock me. Thank you. (Mario 2124 (talk) 17:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) User talk: Harold Roxby Thanks for standing up for me by blocking UMG, Parax, That guy's annoying and I never really agreed with him on his "conquest" and "war", anyway. :D Harold Roxby (talk) 23:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) As punishment for unfairly Blocking my uncle Ultimate Mario Gamer, he Blocked you from his wiki. However, he said that he will Unblock you if you agree to Unblock him. So If I were you, I would Unblock Ultimate Mario Gamer. Thank you. (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 01:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC)) :I don't consider being banned from his wiki a horrible fate. Secondly, he was banned for a reason; I'm not going to make "deals" with him, because 1.) I don't care, and 2.) because that basically gives him a bargaining chip and would allow him to keep breaking rules. Not happening.-- 01:27, October 22, 2013 (UTC) What reward to you want. UMG said that if you Unblock him, he will give you a reward. He also said that he will promise to follow the rules here. (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 22:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) I apologize for the language I made within the discussion between UTG and me. Honestly, even though I started to ask him why he follows UMG, it was UTG who wanted to drag our conversation to here. And to be frank, I'm getting tired of hearing the same arguments I've discussed with him before. My latest message to him includes me wanting to end our conversation. His own arguments are meaningless since most of them are the same as I discussed before with my own arguments and disagreements. UTG himself is unable to be convinced either. He seems too willingly to follow UMG, which is in my opinion quite miraculous. Anyway, I should say goodbye now. I don't intend to come back just because of arguing with UTG. User: Harold Roxby (Sighs in Frustration) Parax, this is Harold. Can we talk? It's about Ultraboldore72. Something's not right about him. Thinks that Donkey Kong Jr. is the Daughter of the Current Donkey Kong. I disagree. He's actually the Current Donkey Kong's Younger Self and the Son of the Original Donkey Kong who happens to be Crankey Kong. Can you please talk sense to him? Because UB72 is getting more annoying than UMG. Harold Roxby (talk) 05:28, December 29, 2013 (UTC) User: Harold Roxby Sorry, Parax, But I was too confused with King Hisstocrat's Species being "Snake" in Mariowiki.com, but. . .Real snakes aren't supposed to be the size as big as either Anaconda, King Cobra nor Python unless your talking about Cobrats and Tryclydes in Super Mario Bros. 2 USA. I don't mind Chickens in the Mario series being called "Chickens" in Super Mario Land and Chimpanzees, Gorillas and Orangatangs being called "Kongs", but a Snake in mario world called "Snake"? It Almost detonated my brain.--Harold Roxby (talk) 22:13, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, UB72 edited the DK Jr. Article and added the Sarasaland article when I already did do. --Harold Roxby (talk) 22:23, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Page removal I would like to request the removal of a page here. My character, Ginny, is being posted here http://mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ginny_Mario without my permission. Further more she has no ties to the Mario universe and I wish for her to not be displayed here. Please note me on Deviant Art at Blueyosh.deviantart.com Thank you. ~Blueyosh A notice (backwards) Dear Parax, Segap no ffuts rof emitemos dennab teg uoy epoh I. Erew uoy fi yppah eb dluow enoyreve. Emit s'ti kniht I. Reverof uoy Wario & Weegee epoh I. Fixifanon (talk) 18:46, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Btw, the spanish Mario wiki is more creative than this one, even if it has some rip-offed ideas from Fantendo. Greetings! Hi there! I'm new to not only this wikia, but to the wikia community as a whole. It appears you are the only active admin here. You might see me editing stubs and/or helping create from the list. Since I'm a newbie, I'd like some advice. Thanks! Huckleton (talk) 00:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I added to paper person i dont know know what happened! Bunny1002 (talk) 20:42, January 11, 2015 (UTC) hi hi i accidentally found you on here love ned Compromise Ok I am the same guy as User:Ultimate Toad Gamer. The Ultimate Toad Gamer account was banned because you assumed that I was the same person as UMG because of having IP addresses that matched. However the reason was because I have been to UMG's house before and contributed there making the IP address be recorded as a result. More proof that I am not UMG is the fact that UMG died. So therefore since I am not UMG, I think that my block was a misunderstanding so I think that you should allow me to contribute here with this account. I will promise to be good, and I will not bring up Drama from other wiki's (Jacob Harrison the Great (talk) 00:02, April 3, 2015 (UTC)) Request I am UNG's twin brother and I have a request and if you agree to it, I will not bother you about allowing me to contribute on this wiki. You see UNG died yesterday in a housefire and while he was dying, his last words was for me to be his successor as the Vice President of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. However I am not a Crat there and the other admins refused to promote me and they also blocked me. Since your a Crat there, can you unblock me there and promote me to crat there and in return, I will never bother you again. Thanks (Ultimate Goomba Gamer 3 (talk) 21:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC)) Drunk Division Streams HerrMaksu will be streaming our DD Friday ops on his Twitch. http://www.twitch.tv/lumfish 22:21, April 5, 2015 (UTC) User Settings I believe it's time that we changed the wiki settings so that only registered users can edit pages. The number of non-registered "wikia contributor" IPs edit this wiki with an undesirable cloak of mystery. The only problem is that I don't know how or know if I can. Can you take care of this please? Hey, I don't know if you still come to the wiki, but there's a guy vandalizing all the pages, including Parax. Do you know how to ban him? Thanks! Thanks. I really appreciate it. Second Vandal It's me again. There's another guy on the wiki who says he's making "grammar improvements" but is really putting things I can't say. Can you ban him before he continues? Hi, This Wiki is active? 18:25, January 19, 2016 (UTC) New Featured Article Do you know if there's anyway we can put up a new Featured Article? Parax This Name Change from Robert James to "Bowsontowhatever" Must stop. Havent you read my Mario and Friends Comics in Deviantart? His birth name is "Robert James Koopa XXVII" not "Bowzontowhatever Von Koopa".Harold Roxby (talk) 23:31, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm CreepyFreddy. I really don't like interfering with fandom like "Peach is Married to Bowser" or Bowser's Birth Name, although I do create my own comics. Anyway, on this wiki I like creating my own characters, games, and more. And I hope that doesn't bother any admins or staff. CreepyFreddy (talk) 00:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Gallery for Mario Kart 9 Hey Parax, just a question: Can you add some photos (including the logo) into my Mario Kart 9 (Nintendo Switch) page? 12:26, May 28, 2017 (UTC) I need your help I'm having trouble with a user named Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 on the Ice Age Fanon Wiki. Can you please block him? Here:http://iceagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 20:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Victory We have achieved it. - G Hey, this user have been messing up pages and keep editing my story. His name is Mr.Mangled and he has been bothering other pages as well including mines. Please block him from this wiki. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 16:33, October 20, 2018 (UTC))